The present invention relates generally to the field of computers, and more particularly to images stored on a computing device.
Today it is very common for people to carry a mobile device, such as a smart phone or tablet, and to use the mobile device to take pictures. Very often, people take temporary photos with the intention of deleting the temporary photo at a later time. However, many photos may never be deleted from the mobile device even though the photo may have been taken with the intention of being a “temporary” photo that will be deleted at a later time.